


Charlie's Angels Part 2: Rise of An Angel

by Valentino1001



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Charlie's Angels - Freeform, Multi, Part 2, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentino1001/pseuds/Valentino1001
Summary: "I hear only Angels can fly." - Sabina Wilson.As Elena had joined and earned her wings with the Townsend Agency, we explore Sabina and Jane's past.What will all the trio of Angels find?Love? Justice? Truth? Revenge? Redemption? Betrayal?A/N:Hey all!Just a quick note, I've also made a petition if you all wanted a sequel (not based on my fanfic story).Please sign, share and tag to make it happen!! Thank you!Link: http://chng.it/28w289ZGD7#SendTheLove #CharliesAngelsSequel #Part2
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, gay - Relationship, straight
Kudos: 13





	1. The Mission

SCENE 1

Setting: Belgrade, Serbia - DAY.

Jane, Elena & Sabina had just finished over a successful mission and are now on a small holiday, a sightseeing trip on the top of the Kalemegdan Fortress. 

Jane, who is wearing a thick long-sleeved dark purple coat along with black skinny jeans and dark high heeled boots. Elena, who is wearing a bright pink parka with light denim jeans and light-colored flat-heeled shoes. And as for Sabina, she is wearing a patterned leopard print motorcycle jacket, along with black sleek leather jeans and brown leather mid-cut boots.

The trio all stand at the top of the castle, staring at the full view of the city in admiration and in awe.

"This. Wow. This is just-" Elena eccentrically whispers from her mouth, as she curiously looks at the view of the city at the top of the bright fortress.

"Breathtaking." Sabina calmly finishes Elena's words as she shrugs her shoulders cooly.

Jane, on the other hand standing next to the two, is taking photos and suddenly looks at the two quite intrigued. She then gets an idea to take a photo as a group.

"Hey, guys! I just had an idea. Since we are now bonded together as a trio I think we should take a photo? What do you guys think?" Jane smiles at Sabina and Elena and gestures them with an open arm to move closer to her.

Sabina and Elena then move closer to Jane and prepares to take a photo.

"Alrighty, you two! Smile!" As Jane whips out her camera and all of the trio smiles and poses as the camera flashes.

"Dude, I think that looks great!" Sabina calmly laughs, "Like seriously, awesome".

Elena then looks confused and is a little bit irritated as she looks at the photo, "What- no! Look at my teeth! It's got a string of chocolate on it!".

"Oh come on! I can't even see it, Elena! Not even an ant can see it." As Jane responds and calmly laughs at Elena.

Suddenly without hesitation, Sabina flirtingly puts her thumb across Elena's teeth and tries to remove the string of chocolate out of the way. Elena then looks down at the ground and tries to hide her blushing in front of Sabina. Jane then looks in awe at the two.

"Cute." As Jane continues to look in awe.

But before the Sabina and Elena could respond to Jane, the radio suddenly buzzes and Jane presses the button to answer. Suddenly, an old familiar voice warmly greets the trio.

"Good morning Angels!"

"Good morning Charlie!" The trio positively responding as they all are giggling and laughing.

"Having a great time, are we? Where are you on your holiday at the moment? I hope somewhere close by!" Charlie sounding quite curious on the radio.

"Zdravo! Lepa Charlie! We are in Serbia." As Sabina happily responds, Charlie then begins to inform the trio about a situation.

"Ah, the perfect choice of location! Now, I'm really sorry to bother your holiday but we do have reports back in the headquarters that there is a suspect located in Golije down the south of Belgrade, who apparently owns a resort and has been accused of doing something. Perhaps, what you would consider, illegal. Now, I have also sent the full information on your phones so that you have an idea of who and where the person is."

The trio looked at each other in disappointment, knowing that their holiday had been cut short.

Charlie continued, "Do not worry angels, but this is an urgent mission and the task must be done. I will make up to you as I promise, and I do apologize in advance. Again, my apologies but I must go now and I have sent Bosley to your location and will arrive soon, and of course to keep you all safe. Talk to you all soon."

The transmission from the radio then cuts off. Sabina, Elena, and Jane had been actually beginning to look at their phones to grab hold of the information. Sabina in return, curiously raises her eyebrows in quickly recognizing the person.

"What is it Sabina? You know who that person is?" Jane asks curiously in front of Sabina.

Sabina looks in shock and widens her eyes in confusion in front of Jane.

FLASHBACK:

Setting: Venice, Italy.

An abandoned warehouse at night where a young and captured Sabina who had just escaped from prison, and was alone by herself to defend. She holds out a gun pointing in the direction of a dark shadowy figure.

A cold, sinister laugh was sharply echoing around the low lit room. Sabina's hands began to tremble, and her eyes began dilating. She was young, young and afraid of what will happen next, she wanted for it to end. The pain in her past to end, knowing that this person can manipulate, control, destroy and eventually kill her.

"Do it." A deep voice from afar called. "DO IT!!!"

Without hesitation, a shaky Sabina pulls the trigger out from her gun against the shadow as the cold tears began coming out of her eyes, realizing what she had done.

But it was not yet over, as the shadow was still moving back and forth unbeknownst to her. With that one word, just one word as it shivered down all the way against her spine.

"Coward!" The tone of that voice gave out a strikingly harsh sound.

The shadow then began to appear like a human, from the feet until to the top of its head. The face, the face and the fear that Sabina would never forget from that day.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sabina then pulls out of hesitation. "Huh? It's nothing." She continues, "It was just brain-of-the-thing moment. That's all."

Jane then looks absolutely in confusion, as Sabina was not willing to say anything.

"If you got something to hide, well the mask is not doing a very good job isn't it?" Elena calmly responding and analysing Sabina's emotions.

Jane starts to look outside the castle, where a white Tesla car had been driven by Bosley then gently waves her hands in towards the direction of the trio.

"Hey guys! I think it's Bosley, she's here!" Jane nudges at the two.

"What's her name? Well, besides Bosley?" As Elena confusingly asks.

"Well, we shall find out if we ask her. Besides, we've never had a mission here before and we'll soon find out. Let's see what's in the store for us shall we?" Jane responds with curiosity in and gives a shy smile in front of Elena.

"Let's go team- I mean Angels!" Sabina excitedly responds as she grins her teeth.

As Jane starts to run outside the fortress towards Bosley, Sabina and Elena are right behind Jane. The clumsy Elena then suddenly trips over in front of Sabina and lands right in the top of her, as the two glaze their eyes in front of each other.

Jane, then hearing a thudding noise turns around and sees in awe what had just happened.

"That is love. Love!" Jane suddenly laughs in front of the two. Elena and Sabina are blushing in response, as both begin to recollect themselves and standing upright next to each other away from the floor.

"Uhh... Well... Chillax, I guess?" Sabina raising her eyebrow and looks down in front of Elena, shyly.

Elena softly scratching her head, "Nah, that's fine with me. I guess I am just the clumsy one-"

"It's pretty cute actually- I mean, it happens." As Sabina interrupts in front of Elena.

Elena, who is now beginning to blush and shyly whispers, "Umm, thanks? You're super amazing too."

Jane interrupting the two, "Well! What are you two waiting for? No time to waste! Let's go!"

Elena and Sabina both run to catch up to Jane as the trio continues to run exit out of the Kalemegdan Fortress, and entering towards the direction of Bosley.

End of Chapter 1! To be continued! :-)


	2. Bosley

SCENE 1

Setting: Bosley's Car - DAY

Bosley, Jane, Elena & Sabina have now arrived in Bosley's car. Jana Bosley, who is wearing beige colored long sleeves, dark denim pants, and pastel-colored shoes. She warmly shakes her hand to greet the trio. Thin and pale snowflakes begin to cover the ground. The trio initiate a curious and friendly conversation with Bosley, as Bosley is feeling relaxed and happy to finally meet the Angels. The white Tesla car is now on the road and is heading to the next destination in Golija, Serbia.

JANE KANO'S P.O.V.

"So Bos, can you tell us your name? I'm sure each country has its own Bosley right? And it was just a ranking from what I heard." Elena asks with confidence.

"Ah, good question my dear friend Elena and Da! The name's Jana Bosley. A pleasure to meet you all American Angels! Dobrodošli moji najdraži Anđeli" As Bosley warmly smiles and quickly glances at Sabina, Elena and I from the rear mirror whilst keeping her eyes on the road.

As Elena and Sabina begin a formal conversation with Jana Bosley and mostly fore-mentioning about Rebekah Bosley, I was rather watching my eyes to the window and barely keeping my ears from listening to the conversation. Knowing that my holiday, I mean our holiday has been cut short, I was rather feeling sick and upset from the core of my stomach. I thought that this was going to be an enjoyable and relaxing time!

However, I could not keep my eyes at the seraphic landscape, I suddenly begin to admire how beautiful it was. The sea blue sky from above along with the greenish mountainous hills from afar, and the ground now being covered in thin and sticky snowflakes. My ears then started to blend into the light conversation.

"So tell me Elena about yourself? What decided to make the choice for the Townsend agency?" Bosley asks.

"Well Bosley," Elena responds, "I was a researcher, well I mean a scientist. I invented a lot of gadgets and I am also a computer hacker too. I decided to join the Townsend Agency because I wanted to prove my family wrong, I wanted them to feel that I am truly confident in what I love doing most." Elena then lightly grins her mouth towards Bosley.

"Oh, Elena! How fascinating! I am very sure that your parents would be definitely very proud of you now." Bosley continues, "So Sabina same question for you, tell me about yourself and why you chose to be a part of the Townsend agency?" As Bosley keeps her eyes sharply on the road, and her hands softly gripping on the steering wheel.

"I was actually convicted of stealing the most precious jewelry on the planet and was a prisoner girl. I was basically locked up in an impossible prison to escape. And no, I was not your typical everyday 'princess'. I had to save my own ass and to think outside the box in order to escape away from prison. My parents never cared about me or even a family member, as they were doing drugs and the bad stuff and apparently they were a part of the Mafia as well, since I am also part Italian, American and with a hint of Serbian blood perhaps. You know, my family they were the bad guys." Sabina continues, "I decided to join this wonderful team because I wanted to give myself a second chance, to prove myself wrong that not all people go emotionally, mentally and physically evil but rather they can change for the better good." Sabina extends both of her arms to wrap Elena and I in comfort.

"We are family." I firmly respond, whilst leaning my head against Sabina. Elena then leaned her head as well towards Sabina in return, as we all gave each other a positive and a bright smile.

"And finally as for you Jane, with you and your colorful British accent, please tell me about yourself? And what-" I harshly interrupted Bosley, knowing what the question was going to be.

"What made me join the Townsend? I know." I continue, "I was born and bred in London, with half of my family from Jamaica and Poland. And with that, I was a trained MI-6 agent as well." I suddenly began recollecting my horrendous past, and I was feeling anxious. My hands begin to furiously sweat as I recited the story of my past in the car.

FLASHBACK

Setting: Stockholm, Sweden.

Election day, an old government building had been in full evacuation and shut down after a bomb had been placed around the area. The suspect had already been captured and is on custody, and as the only mission left was to detonate the bomb. A small, enclosed room is where the bomb was hidden in plain sight as two MI-6 agents, Jane and her partner Alexander Jones locates the main target.

"Hey, Jane! I think I found the bomb! We have just got to detonate it." As Alexander calls me from across the room and I run in a quick hurry towards him.

I then see him kneeling towards the bomb, as his hands reach it I begin to warn him.

"Don't touch it! And do not go near it!" I softly yell at his direction.

I then quickly run next to his side and my hands grip strongly against his arms. He was nervous and sweaty, as both of his arms felt rough and cold.

"...10 seconds. Go, Jane! Save yourself! Get out of here now! Leave it to me, please." Alexander pleadingly begs to me as his red eyes began to flow full of warm tears.

But before I could touch any of the equipment to detonate, he strongly shoves me against the exit. But before I could run back to save him, he presses the button on the door to close. The door slowly begins to close.

"Goodbye Jane." as Alexander is kneeling down on the ground whilst holding the blue wires from his hands. He looks at my eyes, softly as if he was here to comfort me.

With a small gap left from the door and where I could only see half of his face and body, I bid my goodbye to him in return.

"Goodbye Alexander." As my voice cracked and trembled, knowing that I am going to lose my teammate. My own partner.

The door closes its gap, I then run to the nearest exit of the building. My eyes began to burn, my chest began to feel tight. I was slowly beginning to lose control of myself. My head felt light-headed, dreary of what was to become. My knees then drop to the ground like a weight was pulling me down to gravity, my body loses as if a leaf became lifeless. My eyes then follow, quickly closing them. I felt a strong thud throughout my body.

Boom.

TIME & LOCATION SKIP

Location: MI-6 headquarters - London, United Kingdom.

Back in the headquarter office where Jane is interviewed by her boss, Max. After the recent incident, Max decides Jane's future if she will continue or to terminate her service from the MI-6.  
A small room, with enclosed windows and minimal lighting and decoration around the room. Just a massive table and two small chairs. Max leans and stands right next to the desk whereas Jane is sitting down on the small chair across the table. Max, who has short dirty blonde hair and is wearing a light red suit, he speaks in a heavy Scottish accent.

"Jane Kano, you know? You were absolutely the toughest one! And not only that, you have the brains and the brawl. You are a fierce tiger. Or so should I say the brave one?" Max was eloquent, but with a hint of discerning tone coming out from his voice.

I sounded rather a little bit surprised from what Max had just said, "Oh, thank you for that Max, I absolutely appreciate it-"

"Until, until Alexander. You lost him in the palm of your hands." He then looks at me furiously as his steps gracefully walking closer to me, like a flamingo walking along the beach. He continued, "I'm not going to take any other chances on you. You have failed the mission-"

I then furiously interrupt him and with anger, fear and hate my voice aggresses and speaks harshly. "How dare you? How dare you speak to me like that? I did NOT lose him! He sacrificed himself to me so that I can give him another chance! What he may have only wished for me to avenge his death. He was my only partner."   
Scorching and salty tears began to flow against my soft face. "I did not wish for his death! He meant a lot to me, and I worked with him for more than what you know-"

"Jane! That's enough. For once and for all, You. Are. Fired. And get out!" Max angrily yelled with an aggressive tone of voice towards me. My heart began to feel as if it was torn apart.

How could he? How could Max blame me for all of this? I began to think that this was my fault because I lost him, my only partner in crime. I lost Alexander.   
From that point on, I never returned. I never wanted to look back from my past, I only wanted to look at what the future holds me.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'm really sorry to hear that Jane." Bosley suddenly comforts her voice around me, like a blanket. Bosley continuing, "I'm sure you deserve better than that. I'm sure that Sabina, Elena, Rebekah and I would never leave you like that. Never."

"Exactly, like what you said that we are family." Elena's warm hands softly grab my hand and smiling at me calmly.

"Hey, don't worry. We are bounded by sisterhood after all. We are sisters in arms." Sabina grins then touches my arm gently.

I have never felt happier and more comfortable in my life, knowing that these amazing people would have changed my life, forever.

"Townsend agency is not just my refuge, it's my home. I feel like this is where we all belong. Together." I turn my head around and smile happily towards Sabina and Elena.

"Together." As Sabina, Elena and Bosley respond in unison.

"Anyways, sorry. Just change of subject in mind, tell me about that nerdy guy named Lancaster?" Sabina spoke in a merry voice. She continues, "I'm sure that you two are getting along!" I then felt a rush of blood coming along from both of my cheeks, but yet I felt somewhat embarrassed knowing that Sabina had just read my deepest and inner thoughts.

"Well... He and I are getting along quite well actually." I then change my subject, completely refusing on behalf of what I am going to say about Lancaster. I continue, "What about you and Elena? Or is it Jonny? The nerdy, or the baddy that has gone goody?" Sabina then laughs at my question, knowing that she's in full denial about the two.

"I don't know, you tell me? Does it look like am I in love?" Sabina points her fingers at her chest then swiftly rolls her eyes at me, whilst Elena having a drink of water spits it out from her mouth. Sabina and I then laugh at Elena.

"Oh, you guys! Come on! Look what you did to me." Elena felt irritated as she then grabs a tissue out from her pocket and wiping it along with her clothes.

"You're such a bottom!" Sabina playfully making a joke on Elena and winks at her, casually.

"What's a 'bottom' exactly?" Elena dully asks towards Sabina.

But before I could say anything in return, Bosley then points out a large welcoming sign indicating, "добродошли у Голије".

"Hey Angels, welcome to Golije! Each of you better pack your winter gear and ski gear ready!" As Bosley cheered excitingly around. "Welcome to the land of the mountains."

End of Chapter 2! To be continued! :-)

TRANSLATIONS

Dobrodošli moji najdraži Anđeli = Welcome my dearest Angels

Da = Yes

добродошли у Голије = Welcome to Golije


	3. Undercover

SCENE 1

Setting: Golija, Serbia - NIGHT

Bosley, Jane, Elena & Sabina have now entered Travis Blackburn's private property and resort. The resort resembles a farmhouse, which is organic and green. An enormous mansion also sits on the top of a hill where Travis is currently settled in. Travis Blackburn is the prime suspect of the angels, as he is creating the most complicated and the most powerful human medicine. And along with the advanced technology, Travis is able to change the entire human race from his own hands.   
In order for the angels to succeed and in order to break off Travis' plan, they are all in disguise and in full undercover to avoid being a risk to Travis, and especially for Sabina herself.

A launch party is held in place, where a crowd of full people is wearing elegant dresses and suits. The room is brightly lit for the night, and it stands out against the darkness. Elena, who is wearing an olive green leather jacket along with a denim colored pants and covered in long blonde hair is standing next to the "plant room" upstairs on the mansion, where Travis' secretive plans are hidden in place. Jane, who is dancing along with the crowd downstairs is wearing a long light beige coat on top and a caramel-colored dress underneath, as her curly red hair waves gracefully along with the air like a ballerina. Sabina, on the other hand, is handsomely dressed as a man wearing a dark tuxedo suit along with a vocal changer as modified and designed by her colleague, Elena. And as for Bosley, she waits and sits inside the car as a standby and is awaiting for any distress from the angels in case of any emergency. 

ELENA HOUGHLIN'S P.O.V.

I was starting to wait near the door, waiting for any command for myself to break in and enter the room and to grab the prototype pills and to hack the system. I then see Sabina dressed as 'Mr. John Smith', who looks completely handsome, and is initiating a conversation with Travis. I was rather beginning to feel fond of Sabina, and I thought to myself, "Elena stop it! She's your colleague. Focus." I then listen in to the conversation.

"So, Mr. Blackburn. Tell me about your latest and the most wonderful invention of the so called, 'miracle pill'. Correct me if I am wrong, but did you mention earlier that was a small pill that people can take and they do not have to eat any sort of food? As it keeps them nourished?" Sabina asks intriguingly to Travis.

"Yes, that is correct Mr. Smith. People on this planet take so much resource and people cannot afford them anymore. It's a struggle in the human era, especially food. Food is the source and way of life. It is like a fuel, well except it doesn't make people burn." Travis responds with a comforting tone and laughs comfortably.

But as Charlie mentioned earlier that this "miracle" pill is not just to make people feel full, but rather it can be weaponized just like the Calisto. But this time, it can turn people into a "zombie-like state" - in other words, a very slow torture of death by brainwashing. Controlled and manipulated from a computer, which is located in this room along with different prototypes yet to be tested out.

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith but I am now called to prepare for my speech. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. John Smith. A very usual name." Travis extends his hands out and smiles casually in front of Sabina, she then shakes Travis's hands softly.

Travis then raises his eyebrows and moves towards the podium, ready to make his speech. Then, a security guard begins to slowly approach me.

"Excuse me Miss, but no guest is to be allowed in here." The security guard moves closer to my space.

"Oh, I am actually a qualified Information Technology inspector." I then show him my badge and an identification card in front of his face and continue, "I am just here to check if the systems are fully functional and ready to go."

The security guard then touches his chin and raises his eyebrows, "Alright, but you must be quick. We do not want any interruptions in the middle of his speech." I nod gently to him at the same time.

Then, the security guard inserts his thumb as an access and opens the door. I then walk inside the room. The guard closes the door, and I hear his footsteps pacing away from the plant room.   
Inside the room was a massive chamber. Around the blue walls were full of sketches and diagrams about the operation, and an enormous computer along with the prototype a couple of steps away in my distance. It felt like I was inside of a human brain! How complicated but yet it would be beautiful at the same time. I pace myself towards the sketches and the computer, taking photos and grabbing the prototypes near the computer and put it in my custom made secure bag.

I put my head near my Angel tattoo. "Pst! Sabina and Jane! I'm in."

"Ow! That's loud, mind your voice. And don't stick your head in way too close." Jane responds.

"Sorry." I face my head and hands to the computer. "But can you like give me a signal to start?" I ask irritatedly.

"On my count. He's making his speech now." Sabina interrupts. "I'm like the closest to him."

I log in to the computer at an uneasy rate, and there was an entire network in each of how the pills are instructed to do. I was in a complete shock. I mean, how could anyone do this? How? Travis does not care about humanity, all he cares about is power and greed.

"Elena! Now!" Sabina yells close to my ear.

As soon as I begin to authorize and hack the computer to manipulate its settings, the unexpectedly begin to flicker. I then check on my device for the CCTV and see a crowd of people beginning to have a seizure. I could not bear the thought of it, as I put the device away from my sight. I kept my glistening eyes to the computer's screen, hoping for it to not make things worse as it is already. 

JANE KANO'S P.O.V.

Sabina was across the room near Travis and all of a sudden the lights begin to flicker. I then pace myself closer to Sabina, as she and I were both in surprise. A pool of people jolted their own bodies, as if they were being electrocuted as they must have taken the pill.

"Sabina! Now!" I yell across the room as an indication to which I had now accidentally blown Sabina's cover by accident.

"Jane! Don't! It's probably a trap!" Sabina yells back at me harshly.

I did not hesitate as this was my only chance.   
I quickly grab my gun, as my hands wrap around the trigger and push the trigger away towards Travis. I missed a couple of shots away, and eventually the gold metal shoots across his right leg and a deep red oozing liquid begins to drip out of his grey colored suit.

"Guards! What are you waiting for?! Get them!" As Travis yells in pain and falls down on to the floor roughly.

A bunch of guards suddenly wrap Sabina and I around, we were both trapped.

"Jane! Give me a bit of a boost here! We're gonna need a double lift." Sabina pushes her back around my back.

But before I could help Sabina, I felt a soft shot on the left side of my neck. My eyes begin to move lazily and my legs felt like Jelly. My knees both fall to the floor and the last thing I saw was the guards wrapping themselves onto Sabina, like a rough cloth. I then hear a cold laugh across the room, as my eyes shut and stare into the darkness.

ELENA HOUGHLIN'S P.O.V.

Suddenly, the alarm goes off and the doors open as a couple of guards surround me.

"You're not going to get away! Get her!" One of the guards points out his whole arms in a severe manner towards me.

As one of the guards run towards my direction, I strongly grip and grabbed my hands on to the computer's screen and strike the monitor through his head, knocking him immediately unconscious. Three other guards open their arms in synchronization and try to catch me, I smoothly slip between one of the guards' legs and kicking my legs against their groin from behind. I then see a small ventilation duct, as I punch forcefully against the grills as I slid my whole body into the duct and through the pipes.   
I quickly end up on a nearby driveway, where I see Bosley's car across the road. I also hear a strong thud not too far away from where I was hiding, and I see Jane's lifeless body being thrown on the ground. I was rather beginning to feel really worried now as I had no idea where Sabina is.   
The car of Bosley's headlight lights up, and proceeds to drive near me.

"Elena! Get in the car now! Where's Jane and Sabina?!" I hear Bosley yell across the road.

I then quickly run up to Bosley and hop onto her car. I could not believe what had just happened, I was in a complete terror and in a state of shock.

"Are you alright Elena?" Bosley asks me with concern.

"Yeah, I am fine." I then point my hands where Jane's body is located. "Jane's over there."

Bosley continues to drive around, then stops the car near Jane and gets out of the vehicle to carry Jane's body. I then open the other door as Bosley puts Jane in lying down across the backseat. Bosley continues to drive away. 

I quickly identify and analyze Jane's left neck, as a tranquilizer had been in place. I carefully remove it out and throw the tranquilizer dart out of the car window.

"Here," Bosley hands me a piece of equipment out from her pocket to my hands, as the equipment was a vial cartridge.

I quickly open my bag as I grabbed the vial and insert it onto the cartridge, I then place the needle onto Jane's arm and push the trigger and put the vile onto her system.

"Bosley, I think she will gain her consciousness shortly." As the tone of my voice reassures Bosley in a compassionate manner.

Jane then slowly opens her eyes and starts to sit up but I try to stop her immediately.

"Jane, it's alright. You're here with me." I then place my hands into her cold arms, reassuring her. 

"W...Where's... Where is Sabina? I... am, I am really sorry." Jane struggles to speak as her voice groans in pain.

"Do not worry Jane and Elena, we will eventually find and rescue her. We need to inform Charlie and get back to the headquarters as soon as possible." Bosley's response with an extremely austere tone. "We all know that Sabina is in great danger, and we cannot afford to lose her."

End of Chapter 3! To be continued! :-)


	4. Pain

SCENE 2

Setting: Manhattan, New York - NIGHT.

Jane and Elena are sent back to the headquarters in Los Angeles informing Charlie and Rebekah Bosley about the situation. However, Sabina is kidnapped and taken to Manhattan, New York and is interrogated and tortured by Travis Blackburn for the last couple of days.

An old and unused underground station is where Sabina is currently accumulated. Lights are dimly lit and antique walls surround the area; dirty puddles and rats running heavily across the floor. Sabina, who is now wearing battered clothing she is tied up in a wooden chair and is struggling to move her body, as her skin is roughly covered in deep wounds. Sabina feels afraid as she is alone, where she has fallen into a state of unconsciousness. 

FLASHBACK

Setting: Park Avenue, Manhattan New York - DAY.

A young Sabina who had just won a fox hunting competition back in London, England has returned to Park Avenue, New York. Daughter of an Heiress in the Mafia family, Sabina's traits and personality are somewhat spoilt, rebellious and childish as she is always after on what she wanted.

Sabina who walks along the main entrance of the building collides into an old man who looked elegant and assertive and was holding a glass of water from his hands.

"Sorry, Ma'am. My apologies." The old man softly spoke in an empathetic tone.

"Excuse me? You better watch it next time old man!" Sabina spoke harshly.

"Young girl, you better watch what you speak! You do not realize how hard your parents must have worked for you. And most of all, they did this because they love and care for you." The old man responded.

Sabina, who completely ignored what the old man had just said, continues to march along opposite his direction. Somehow, the old man slips a card onto her side pocket.   
When Sabina arrives in her room, she decided to change her clothes from the water spill earlier. As she changed her clothing, the card slipped out of her pocket in which she picked up firmly.   
As the card described:

Dearest Sabina, I can help you.

"1-800-TOWNSEND-AGENCY."

Regards,

Charlie.

END OF FLASHBACK

SABINA WILSON'S P.OV.

Suddenly, I feel a strong force in my left face as I felt battered and broken. I slowly gain my consciousness as I weakly open my eyes. Travis, who is now wearing a grey shirt and dark-colored pants, stands next to me with his fists closed tightly and splashed with red stains. His hair and eyes were graphite grey, his hair dark as night, as his skin like olives, and is taller than me. And of course, Travis was perfect for a Mafia sidekick. 

"I can see that you have joined a mercenary, on what you call 'Angels'. Too bad one of them exposed you, and that made the job very easy for me Sabina. Oh! And the crowd did such a great job of acting, none of them are harmed. Yet." Travis spoke in a sinister tone.

I then spit out a thick, red oozing liquid from my mouth directly across his face. "But it's not what you think. You are nothing compared to me, I am nothing compared to you. And, how dare you. How dare you to have the audacity to hurt people like that?!" I intensely stare at Travis, as he wipes and licks the blood from his fingers.

"People are so needy these days, you know? Materialism and all of that." Travis rolls his eyes. "But you know what, that's what your pathetic father used to say when I was working for him. Look at me now, I am different. You and your father are nothing. You are just a criminal escapee who cannot even fight back!" Travis' expression spoke in an angry manner.   
He continued, "Now if you do not tell me where your group of people are, I will kill you and then. And then, I will kill all of your precious little friends. And I will succeed in my plan, no one will know who you are. Erased." Travis then pulls out a long whip from the side of a chair across the room.

I smile and laugh loudly at him, ridiculing on what he uttered. "But you know what, you are completely right, I am an escapee. I had a shit ton of criminal convictions such as breaking and entering, assault and battery, criminal identity and theft, and grand theft auto. I achieved more than you. But that doesn't define me who I really am, and you don't even know what I am truly capable of."   
I continue, "Just because I am an heiress that doesn't mean I'll give everything to you. Do you think I am that stupid enough to tell you where they are? As I am sworn to secrecy and bounded by the sisterhood."

Travis, then violently yanks his arm and a deafening noise crash into my ear. He repeats it again, but this time the strong leather cuts deep through my back. I loudly scream in pain, as my limbs began to shake ferociously and the fresh warm blood runs through my skin. Travis repeats to whip me around in different parts of my body, and it felt like my whole body was on fire as if I was being burnt alive in a crematorium.

When he was done, my head was lying low to the ground as I was covered in dark purple bruises everywhere in my skin. Out of fear and anger, I laugh and chuckle at his face. He then kneels down in front of me, eye to eye.

"You, Miss Wilson. You're a brilliant woman aren't you?" Travis whispers piercingly towards my face.

"Yes, yes I am. But not brilliant though. I mean, I am the better shot." I confidently respond back.

He gracefully stands up, and signal a guard to keep a watch on me. He exits out the door as the guard enters in. The guard then stands about a foot away from me. He was tall, broody and particularly handsome. Well quite perhaps to me, to say at least. He then proceeds to walk around me in circles.

"Hey, psst! Come closer. I wanna tell you something." I quietly whisper.

The guard suddenly stops his pace and walks closer towards me. He raises his eyebrows, glancing at me intently.

"Why should I listen to you? Don't even talk to me, first of all." The guard then continues to walk in circles.

I then decide to pull up an old trick, the hallucinogenic lipstick that almost never rubs out from your mouth. And all I needed to do was to kiss his lips.

"If you do not listen to me, you will be in great danger too." I then try to convince him about Travis. I continue, "See? You are nodding your head. I know, I can see him through as well. I will just show it to you if you can come closer."

The guard then moves closer to my face and as his face was about an inch away from me, my mouth leans closer and dances smoothly to his dry lips. The guard blinks quickly with his eyes and is in a state of confusion. Finally, the old trick worked!

"Now if you untie me please give me your clothes and keys, mister." I spoke in a demanding tone.

"Yes, Mr. Smith." The guard embarrassingly responds.

The guard unties me speedily, then strips off his clothes and hands the cold metal key to my hands. I then put on the guards' clothes and look around for any cameras. Luckily, since this is an old subway station there isn't a single one in sight. And all of the sudden, I strongly punch the guard cold out into unconsciousness. I then walk myself towards the heavy metal door, inserting and turning the key to the door as it opened, I quietly pace up the stairs and check to see if Travis or any other guards were still around. I hurriedly proceed, looking for an exit nearby - around the floor, ceilings, walls and anywhere that I could look at. I continue my walk and then I see a small window with an old motorcycle outside.

I knew that this would be my escape, my last chance of being kept as captive. It felt like I was starting all over again when I did my escape from Travis back in Venice, Italy. And the only way that I managed to get away from was to distract him, and where Charlie and Bosley was also waiting outside to help me. And, if it wasn't for Charlie I would be back in prison left to die.   
But not this time, I am all on my own now and this is now or never.

I push and jump myself out of the window and I land on a soft cushion, I was starting to feel drowsy and light head as I am also beginning to lose blood. I then quickly ride on the motorcycle and start its engines manually, and take off away from the subway station.

It was dark as heavy rain and damp puddles surround my sight, I was out onto the side road and passing houses across by to cover myself away from Travis. What it felt like hours that turned into days, I felt horrified and afraid. I was also beginning to worry about Jane and Jana Bosley, hoping that they are safe and sound with Charlie. And especially Elena, since this is her second mission I know that I cannot afford to lose her, as I am feeling quite affectionate and attracted to her in return. And I don't even know how to say that I am starting to fall for Elena. 

A white Ferrari comes into the opposite of my direction and fortunately enough, Elena pops her head out of the driver's window.

"Sabina! It's me!" Elena abruptly stops the car. I then slam on my brakes and roll off to the side of the road.

I was now lying on the ground and most of all, in pain. Elena then moves the car closer to me. She then steps out of the car and runs herself towards me, she kneels down on the ground and rests my head to her upper leg whilst softly caressing my face.

"Shhh... Sabina, I got you. You're safe in my arms now." Elena beautifully smiles.

"A white knight who has come to save me, princess Elena Houghlin. You're such an Angel, I feel like I am in heaven." I sarcastically laugh. I continue, "What are you doing here? How come it's only you? Where's Jane and Bosley?" I concerningly ask.

"Oh, right." Elena slightly blushes for a second. She continued, "Jane and Bosley are back in the main headquarters. But they couldn't get here because Charlie warned about Travis as being you know, dangerous. Even Charlie informed the other Angels about it."   
She continued, "I am really sorry, Sabina. I had to take a risk myself as I felt really worried about you. Well, it's because I do care. I cannot afford to lose you. And It's because... I... Don't worry." A drop of fresh watery tear runs down across Elena's face.

Elena then picks up my whole body gently and carries me along towards the car.

"You what? I mean... I... Do..." My eyes start to blur around Elena's distorted face.

As I was about to reciprocate on Elena's feelings, my head whips back swiftly and I let the darkness take over me.

"Sabina! Wake up please! Sabina!" The last words that Elena spoke to my ears. 

End of Chapter 4! To be continued! :-)


	5. The Saint

SCENE 3

Setting: Main Headquarters (Hospital Bay) - Los Angeles, California - DAY.

One week later, a weaker and bruised Sabina lies down inside Saint's hospital room. 

She opens her eyes softly as bright, innocent white stained walls with open windows and the unstained curtains move swiftly against the mild cool winds from the open window hitting her entire body. Sabina sparks a powerful shiver up her spine. She is now covered in fresh bandages with wine-like stains.

Across the room lies a single metallic white chair as occupied by Saint, who is not far away from Sabina. He grips his hands gently in front of his face, he then emerges a bright smile as he puts both of his hands down to his lap in a gentle manner. Saint wears a pure white overall as his entire body shines through the vivid sunlight, like a knight in shining armor.

And in the corner of the hospital walls, a small music radio rests in between playing "Take Me To South" by Sage & The Saints softly plays in the background. 

THE SAINT'S P.O.V.

"Easy there, Sabina. Don't move up for now." I whisper carefully.

She tries to get up again this time, but with great difficulty. Her voice cracks as she groans, with her eyes rolling at an angle. I stand up from my chair, quickly reaching my hands out to her as my hand touches her cold skin and bandages.

My hands quickly touch away from her shoulders. "I clearly said no getting up. You need to rest."

Sabina goes back down slowly in bed with her responding, "Where's Bos? Elena? Jane? Charlie?!"

"They are all fine, don't worry." My head swiftly turns to reassure her worried face. I continue, "Charlie and Rebekkah are setting up a plan together." 

"I need to be there, now." Her voice, cold and strong. She continued, "This will get out of hand before you or anyone else will know."

Sabina quickly bites her lips in frustration. Her arm slowly reaches out on her face, greatly groaning once again in pain.

"I'm really sorry Saint, I wish I didn't have to put the team like this. In danger." Watery, clear tears begin to fall out of her hazel green eyes. I quickly grab a tissue out from my left pocket, reaching it out to her.

"You have got to stop blaming it on yourself. We are a team here, and it's our job to keep everyone safe. And as for me, to keep you all healthy and well." I briskly rub my bearded chin.

"Thank you." Sabina weakly mutters. She continues, "You're such a saint. Did you know that?"

We both share a laugh, as our eyes resolve in a positive manner.

"And I always believe, in the end. Everything will be much better." I reach out again my left arm, caressing my thumb to her right upper shoulder.

Her head reaches up against the soft, feathery pillows as her eyes come into a state of curiosity.

"So, why did you choose to become a 'healer'? Was it something that you were always passionate about?" Sabina, warmly smiling with closed lips.

"It's a long story." I continue, "I was a medical nurse at a local hospice, to which I always loved helping and saving people, as it always brought a smile to my face. Being a nurse was my most-dedicated passion. And I also happened to meet someone that I eventually fell in love with." My pale cheeks quickly go into a cherry-pink blush.

"Ah, do tell me. Your secret is safe with me." She quickly winks her right eye. "Is she still with you?"

"No, actually. He's gone. He left. He is somewhere in heaven now." A warm stream of watery liquid flows down my left eye.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he's with you, in your heart all the time." Her warm and soft left-hand reaches out to mine in comfort. My pale lips coming into a soft smile.

"I really miss him. His name was Bryson, but I called him Beau for short. He was the most handsome, kindest and smartest man that I've ever known." A sharp tear cracks my voice in pain, I shortly hesitate. "His bronze tousled hair and his strong cinnamon-like scent. I still miss him every day."

"Don't mind me asking, how did he pass away?" She quickly bites her lip, as her eyes look down to the sheet.

"He was hit in an accident, I tried my best to save him. But I couldn't." I swiftly wipe away a tear from my eye, as a small burning pain in my chest arises to throb. 

"Hey, I understand that life is a bit of a bitch sometimes. No one deserves to live in suffering. Absolutely no one." Sabina's eyes look up to meet my weakened face.

"I know." I brightly smile in an expression of recovery. I continue, "If there is such a thing called heaven, then I firmly believe that he is an Angel too."

She swiftly nods her head in agreement. "He is, definitely. For sure."

I quickly change the subject, asking Sabina in return. "So, tell me... What about you? Anyone in particular?"

"Well," Both of her eyes gently glistens, as the sunlight surrounds her pale face. She continues, "It's Elena Houghlin." 

"Ah, I knew it! I'm sure that you will both be together. It's just that the mission needs to be done first. I hope that it's not distracting your job in any shape or form." I thoroughly respond.

"I know. I tend to keep in focus and away from my feelings. After all, it's all about the 'timing'..." Sabina gently moves her head as she happily responds. Her continuing, "Thank you. If you weren't here, I would have been somewhere else. You were the best healer I've ever had, or even in the entire agency for that matter. I'm really grateful for you, always."

"You know me well Sabina, you are most welcome." I continue, "And if you need anything, I am always here too. You will definitely need to take lots of rest for now. We shall continue another conversation later. I will also let the team know that you are doing well."

I quietly get up from the cold, white chair as I slowly pace to exit the door. I turn around once again, as my teeth go onto a full grin. Sabina once again expeditiously grins as I pace away from the room.

End of Chapter 5! To be continued! :-)


	6. Charlie

SCENE 4

Setting: Main Headquarters - Los Angeles, California - DAY.

Two weeks later, Sabina had been completely healed by "The Saint". Jane, Elena & Sabina are now back in the main headquarters along with Rebekah Bosley, to discuss with 'Charlie' about Travis' plan. The main headquarters consists of simplicity but yet elegance. The collection of furniture is surrounded by smooth and liquid gold. Throughout the brightly colored walls, the reminiscent of the current Angels in frames can be seen honorably.  
On the other hand, Lancaster (a former colleague of Elena who was also working on the Calisto alongside), joins the Townsend agency team as an investigator, hacker and also as a scientist.   
Elena, who is wearing a cool blue striped dress and simple black short heels, along with her hair now sitting on a full volume. Jane, with her hair tied up, wears a dark olive green crop top and dark leather pants along with black high heels. And Sabina brings out a new stylistic longer and darker haircut, whilst wearing a very bright orange Hawaiian patterned shirt along with light denim shorts, and a creamy white Converse. Rebekah Bosley carries a long streak of beach blonde hair and wears a bright long yellow dress along with plain beige high heels. They all sit on a soft, velvety, in a vast and comfortable red couch.

"Good morning Angels!" Charlie calls enthusiastically on the radio.

"Good morning Charlie!" Bosley, Sabina, Elena, and Jane all acknowledging positively at the same time.

"How are you all feeling? And especially you, Sabina. I do apologize greatly for last time, as you may know already the reason behind. And especially you Elena, I would personally like to thank you for your act of courage and bravery. However, please, never risk yourself ever again. Otherwise, you would have been terminated out of the team." Charlie speaks in a demanding tone.

"Don't worry about me Charlie, as I am home again safely." Sabina continues, "I am all healed up, thanks to 'The Saint'. And please, don't start to blame it on Elena-"

"Actually, Charlie's right. I am really sorry Charlie. But I was afraid that I was going to lose her. And I couldn't risk that, you know how she's important to the team." Elena speaks in a weakening tone, whilst her fragile head points down to the ground.

"Charlie, don't be so harsh! I think we all make mistakes, we're not perfect. I certainly made a mistake when I was young, and I was an Angel back then as well. As long as the Angels are safe and sound, we will not give up easily." Bosley replies and pats Elena and Sabina pleasantly on the shoulders.

"You see Bosley, just because they are young that doesn't mean that you must let them go easily. They are still learning under your hands." Charlie, uttering peacefully.

"Charlie's right." Jane continues, "But, we are still a team no matter what. Courage, perseverance, strength, believing and loving one another is what defines us. We are family, Charlie. And nothing could break that down. Ever." Jane telling Charlie, and grins cheerfully.

"I completely agree with you, Angels. We are true, as a family." Charlie responding in a gleeful manner. "Now, Angels. As per usual, let's start on our main subject, shall we?"

"Please, do tell us, Charlie." Bosley answering curiously.

"Our main subject, Trevor Blackburn. He was one of the most elite socialists based in Manhattan, New York." Charlie continues, "He has been well-known to join Mafia gangs to do criminal associates, drug trades, auto dealerships, company ownerships, and even medicinal health. You name it all."

"But, how does he completely get all away from it?" Elena inquisitively asks.

"You see Elena, it's very complicated to explain. I think Sabina knows better than I do." Charlie replies.

"Sabina?" Jane's expression becomes puzzling.

"Well," Sabina, scratching her head lightly. She continues, "He actually used to work along with my father. As I mentioned earlier on our mission that I was an heiress and I had Mafia parents, which is absolutely true. I've seen it all, it's easy to get away from because, in the Mafia world, you can without difficulty very easily, hide." Sabina licks her tongue smoothly, hesitant and careful of her words.

"And this is why I couldn't risk any of you Angels to rescue Sabina, as Travis is convicted as one of the most dangerous criminal targets in the 'underground' world." Charlie continuing, "And I still could not believe how Sabina would have survived, otherwise she would have been dead in a blink of an eye." Charlie considerably informs.

"This has to be the most unbelievable thing I am hearing quite possibly today." Jane crossing her arms, in a relaxing manner.

"Well, if you do believe in miracles Jane, you know how it would possibly turn out." Elena retorting to Jane.

"Since we don't have a lot of time, Travis has now distributed the pills around in different places, as he is joined also currently by an unknown accomplice to be yet identified. Sooner or later, he will launch out his products and kill millions of people, painfully and slowly." Charlie continues, "As Travis is always a step ahead of us. We will need to find a way to take a leap higher from him, and I believe in you. I believe in only what Angels can." Charlie talks in a pleading tone.

"Well, since we identified that every time the Angels get to him, he's always flying to another country. But, what we do know is that we can track him easily. All that matters to do now is to think of logic and tactics to beat-up his arse." Bosley enouncing in a firm manner.

"Exactly, and I think we'll get there on time. Well, eventually." Sabina sighs steadily.

"And do not worry Angels, Bosley and I are here for you always. Now, if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do. I will speak to you again soon. Have a great morning my dearest Angels." Charlie expresses heartily.

"We will do Charlie, Have a great morning to you as well!" The Angels and Bosley saying happily in unison.

The radio goes off, as it was now peacefully silent. Bosley then turns her around speedily towards the direction of Jane, Sabina, and Elena, as she stands up and looks in a complete optimism, whilst smiling at them.

"Jane! I will need you to pair up with Lancaster and hack the systems as best and as fast as you both can." Bosley then points her two fingers and intensely stares at Jane and Sabina. Bosley continuing, "Jane and Elena. I will both need you to come with me since Elena has already done her recent physical training. Jane, you will be with me. And as for you Sabina, you will be paired up with Johnny."

End of Chapter 6! To be continued! :-)


	7. Twisted Logic

SCENE 4

Setting: Main Headquarters - Los Angeles, California - DAY.

Elena who is now joined by Lancaster on the main headquarters' laboratory, tries to hack the main computer controller - which triggers the pill to activate and control. The laboratory consists of many computers along with test tubes and scientific instruments, as brightly neon green colored walls surround the room. Lancaster, who is wearing a white-colored laboratory coat with khaki pants and brown leather shoes. Elena, on the other hand, puts the laboratory coat over her blue striped dress.

Lancaster, who is facing against the computer screen and typing. "So, how's the mission going? I hope you guys are totally kicking their butts!" He then looks at the microscope, with fascination.

"Well, considering the fact that... Let's just they are only a step ahead of us." Elena looks down on the microscope, dissecting the prototype by her hands, delicately.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm sure that it would all be resolved once I get into the systems. This one is very difficult to crack open, as their hacking systems code is much tougher than the ones I've hacked before-" Lancaster, who is now roughly scratching his head.

"Look! It seems like the pills would only work if we can try to block the signal permanently. It works like Bluetooth technology, we will just need to find a way to permanently disconnect it." Elena points one of her fingers on the prototype and turns around to see on Lancaster.

Lancaster, opposite from Elena drags his seat across and is now next to her and is staring at the prototype. He then touches his chin and raises his eyebrows.

"Elena, that is bloody brilliant of you! But the only problem is the controller, I have to put so much coding to it. I don't even know if I will have much time as I really need enough time." Lancaster crosses both of his shoulders and begins to look smug.

"Well, I can try to hack it myself, Langston." Elena moves her chair towards the computer.

Elena then puts the prototype down next to the computer on a large blue table and switches it on with a small pair of tweezers. Elena switches on the computer, connecting the prototype as her hands glide onto the keyboard typing rapidly.

"Hmm, Langston. You know what? You're completely right. It seems like they put some kind of secure encryption. But yes, with enough time you will eventually crack the code and disconnect it permanently, just in time." Elena leans back comfortably and raises her arms and hands behind her head.

Langston smiles assuringly at Elena, in which Elena cheeringly smiles in return. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Jane enters the room.

"Sorry Elena, is it okay for Lancaster and I to have a conversation for just about a minute?" Jane pops her head next to the bright green walls.

"Jane, come in. I shall leave the room." Elena stands up from the small chair and leaves the room quietly. Jane then gracefully walks next to Lancaster.

Jane is now alone with Lancaster, in which he gives her a comforting and welcoming hug.

"I've missed you." Jane sniffs Lancaster's shoulders. "So much." Jane lets out a drop of clear, small tears from her eyes.

"I know. I've missed you too." Lancaster grips his hands tightly around Jane's dark green olive top.

Bosley, who walks right into the door sees Lancaster and Jane in an embraced hug. She clears her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt from here but as for you Jane and Lancaster, we don't have much time to lose now. Jane, I will need you to come with me please." Bosley enunciating rigidly.

Jane, who then immediately lets go of Lancaster and follows Bosley, while Elena returns in the laboratory to work with Lancaster.

JANE KANO'S P.O.V.

Jane, who is now in the training room with Bosley, while Sabina is with Johnny next door. The room contains an empty and used boxing ring along with punching bags, gloves, cardboard targets, and faux weaponry. Jane and Bosley, who are now wearing sporty boxing attires and shoes, are standing on the boxing ring as Jane punches acceleratingly to Bosley's blue training gloves.

Bosley, who had just caught me hugging and embracing Langston more than I should have, starts to chuckle heavily at me.

"Oh, Jane. You and Langston." Bosley smiles at my direction as I was taking a fast punch and thrust.

"Please, Bosley. Langston, he's just a good colleague of mine. We are not even that close if that is what you're thinking." I shyly utter as I was in denial, meaning that I did not want to open up a risk about my relationship with him.

"You are headstrong, but I can see easily right through you Jane. You know, I was actually in a relationship with a male colleague in the Townsend agency here back then. I can totally relate to how you feel." Bosley continues, "It's not a risky business, really. But, don't worry, I won't tell Charlie."

"I know, I do trust you, Bosley. After all, you are my only boss." I then articulate my whole arms to thrust against Bosley's gloves, continuing a full set of punches. 

TRANSITION

SABINA WILSON'S P.O.V.

Sabina, who is now in the training room and is located inside the boxing ring. She joins Johnny Smith as he became a part of the allegiance in the Townsend agency, and as a physical trainer. Johnny, who is wearing a dark green camouflage sleeve and pants, along with black leather combat boots. Sabina, on the other hand, is wearing a dark red crop top, along with black patterned boxers and extravagant, sleek black trainers.

I forcefully push my left leg, kicking Johnny in the chest as he falls down onto the ground.

"Woah, easy there Sabina. I wouldn't want to hurt someone like you." Johnny tries to stand upright.

"Well, this is my training. I can do whatever I like, Johnnyboy." I grin at him, as my legs gracefully skip and my hands aiming ready to take a punch.

Johnny stands up and begins to punch in my direction and I swoop my head rapidly, missing his punch. I then lock and fully yank my shoulders around Johnny's back, he then falls loudly to the ground.

I tilt my head slightly, "See now, I swiped left." Whilst, I kept my pace skipping steadily on the ground, along with my arms and fists closed.

Jonny tries to get back up but with great difficulty this time. He then sits on the corner of the ring, cross-legged. I walk closer to him and I squat down, leveling my eye to his widened eyes.

"So..." Jonny continuing, "Have you decided? Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me sometime?" He slightly tilts his head upright, grinning.

My entire face comes to a full frown. Did Johnny seriously just joined the team so that he would get closer to me? I was starting to get completely in annoyance from him.

"Seriously Johnny? What?! Are you fucking kidding me?" I harshly yell at his question, as I continue, "Is this the reason why you only joined the team? To be with me? I'm really sorry, but to tell you what, I rather find you as a nuisance to me. And please, I don't even want to continue anymore. Go! and find someone else to be with." I frustratingly roll my eyes.

"Sabina, wait-" Johnny begs pleadingly from the sound of his voice.

I hastily hinder his words, "I don't need an explanation from you. Enough is enough."

I then stand up, and without any further hesitation, I brutally punch Johnny across the face. I then remove and throw the gloves to the floor and head out the ring, as I continue to walk through the exit and leaving the room from behind. 

SCENE CUT

Sabina joins Jane and is now in the training room together, as Bosley and Johnny both leave the rooms. Jane and Sabina continue and finish their training together. Jane, who is now resting and is sitting on the side of the boxing ring with her arms open wide, accompanied by Sabina who is holding a neon-colored cup of water, drinking.

"I heard you and Johnny yelling across the room. What was that all about?" Jane asks and faces Sabina.

"Him?" Sabina continues, "Trust me, he's the type of guy you'd want to shoot. Like, seriously Jane. He needs to get a grip on reality." Sabina puts the cup of water down next to her and crossing her arms lazily.

"He likes you?" Jane casually chuckling.

"No Jane," Sabina continuing, "I think he's rather obsessed with me. He thinks I am like some kind of a Greek Goddess to him. I don't even know why he joined here at the start, just to be with me? I mean, like come on now." Sabina then raises her right eyebrow.

"Well, now that's what you call next-level creepy. And he sounds rather desperate also." Jane moving her head, strongly in disgust.

Sabina nods in agreement, as she then changes the subject. "I saw you heading out into Lancaster's lab. What's that all about?" She nudges her arms to Jane's shoulders.

"Promise you won't tell anyone here, Sabina? Not even Charlie?" Jane retorts.

"Jane, as you may have noticed. I am full of secrets too, only you just don't know me better yet." Sabina replies.

"You know, Langston is the type of guy I would really want to get along with. He is just so kind, dreamy and even smart. Like Sabina, I do really like him. You might even say that I am actually starting to fall for him." Jane begins to smile and stare into the distance, and is daydreaming.

"Hmm, I'm sure that you and Langston together will get along very well. I can already see it happening, definitely. " Sabina mildly grins towards Jane. She continues, "Hey, you know Elena?" Jane shakes her head and adequately turns to Sabina.

"Yeah? And?" Jane starts to lean her head in closer.

"Well," Sabina softly scratching her head, continuing, "I really like her too. Like, she's the most adorable person that I've met, she's just the most genuine and the smartest person on this planet. She even risked her life in order to save mine. I feel a strong connection, right from the moment I held her soft hands and said 'Thank you'. I just couldn't help myself." Sabina warmly smiles, as her cheeks turn into a pink rosy color.

"I think from the start, I've already noticed that. I am definitely sure that you and Elena would be a great couple, together." Jane gives out a friendly smile at Sabina.

Bosley, who then hurriedly and excitedly walks into the room, and is still wearing her training attire. She is holding a tablet device in both of her hands. Elena remarkably follows Bosley behind and arrives into the room.

"Angels! we've found Travis and his new unknown accomplice." Bosley astonishingly affirms.

"Where exactly?" Elena, quickly popping her head up.

"He is now located in Sydney, Australia." Bosley responding vigorously.

Jane, who instantly looks in a complete turn of surprise. "Australia?!"

Sabina crosses her legs and sarcastically whispers, "Oh, great."

End of Chapter 7! To be continued! :-)


	8. Chase-Off

SCENE 5

Setting: Sydney, Australia - DAY.

Jane, Elena, and Sabina are now on a plane and their way to Sydney, Australia to track Travis along with his new accomplice. Elena is wearing a cherry red crop top along with dark denim shorts and black leather combat boots. Jane dresses up a dark blue singlet, with light denim straight-legged jeans and canvas shoes. And Sabina wears a white singlet along with black cotton shorts and grey running shoes.

The plane arrives on the runaway as the angels look over from the plane's window of the scenery. An astounding view of the Harbour Bridge along with the Opera House, surrounding by an extensive pool of blue waters as it reflects on the light blue sky with the clouds far above.

The Angels make their way through the airport as they track down Travis at a nearby train station. The trio soon follows as they make their way through Central Station on the main square and separating their positions, ready for hostility. The train station is operating at peak hours, as people are passing by like a flock of birds walking speedily across the station. Jane, who is at the top of the roof is looking from her telescope, while Sabina is looking from the window at a nearby restaurant and Elena following Travis' footsteps close by. 

"Elena are you ready?" Sabina whispering as she starts to walk out of the restaurant to follow Elena.

"On your command Sabina," Elena responds as she grabs the gun out of her pocket.

Suddenly, Travis drops the phone out of his pocket from behind, he then turns around to see Elena pointing a gun at him. Travis freezes and puts his hands up in the air.

Elena is pointing her gun to his head, "Don't move or I'll shoot."

A group of people begins to panic and they run to the nearest exit. Travis quickly whips both of his hands to his breast pocket and whips out a gun in return. He aims quickly to fire at the ceiling.

"Move! I said move it!" As Sabina runs through a group of crowds as fast she could towards Elena and Travis.

Travis begins to run, as Elena follows and tries to shoot in his direction. Travis then jumps through the entrance gates and onto a nearby express train. He hurriedly goes inside the rear end carriage and closes the door, as the train begins to leave.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sabina jumping through the paddled gates, she tries to catch up with the moving train.

Elena slides under the paddled gate, following Sabina behind from a distance. Jane, on the other hand, starts to run and jumps across the roof of the station. Sabina then reaches out her hand to the side window of the train and as the train meets the end of the platform, Sabina grips her hand tightly to grab the side windows and she reaches her whole arm out to Elena.

"Elena! Take my hand! I got you! Jump!" Sabina turns her head to Elena, who then reaches her hand out.

Elena speedily jumps out and just in time, grips onto Sabina's hand. Elena smashes the back window of the train and they both jump inside. Jane, on the other hand, jumps from the roof to the top of the train. 

Travis then hears a loud crashing noise from the roof of the carriage, he then opens the door and climbs up onto the roof as he sees Jane standing. The train moves at a fast pace, as Jane and Travis both steadily and balance their legs and feet.

"You won't get away this time." As Jane carries her rifle, pointing at Travis' body.

Travis quickly runs towards Jane and kicks her rifle out, dropping it onto the roof. He then takes Jane and begins to choke her. Jane, on the other hand, struggles to breathe as her hands barely reaching out to the rifle as she looks up into the sky.   
Sabina and Jane both climb up onto the roof, as Elena kicks Travis to head to which he lets go of Jane and lies back across. Travis gets back up without difficulty and begins to punch and kick Elena. Sabina then kicks him from behind, as Jane grabs the rifle. Travis slides onto the side of the train, gripping his hands tightly across the doors. His whole body then slides back inside the carriage, where a group of full passengers begins to panic as he lands onto an empty chair.

Jane, Elena, and Sabina enter from the other side of the door as they try to chase Travis inside.

"Go to the other end! Move it!" Jane aggressively commands the passengers to move into the front carriage of the train.

The whole passengers hurriedly in a panic move to the other carriage of the train.  
Travis begins to throw a full set of punches towards Sabina, which she defensively blocks. However, Travis quickly kicks her across her shin as Sabina falls onto the ground. Jane then forcefully nudges the end of her rifle across Travis' face. Elena quickly grabs a passenger's bag and hits Travis from behind, knocking him onto the ground. He then sees and grabs a knife underneath the passenger chair, swinging it around at a low level, and shallowly cuts Jane's leg as Jane screams in pain. Elena steps her right foot across Travis' left hand where he is holding the knife as he then lets go of the weapon, Sabina holds out her arms and hands to lock Travis' legs on the floor. His right-hand running freely across his pocket and picking up the radio.

"Code red! Code red! Shoot the train driver, and activate the bomb. Exodus." As Travis commands his new accomplice, who is waiting at the front end of the carriage.

As the whole train approaches a curve, Sabina suddenly hears a gunshot, as she stands up and begins to sprint as fast as she could to the driver's carriage in front, Sabina, unfortunately, misses the accomplice. The accomplice, on the other hand, runs into the middle carriage entry where a bomb had been hidden in place as he begins to activate it. Elena who immediately lets go of Travis scurries to the middle carriage and finds Travis' accomplice. The train shakes unsteadily, as a full capacity of passengers cries and screams for help.  
As the train meets the curve, Sabina speedily pushes the train driver on to the floor as she sits down onto the driver's chair where her hands meet and grips tightly to the controller.

"Son of a bitch!" Sabina yanks her arm in full strength for the train to turn along the curve. 

The train turns to the curve, as it continuously runs rapidly across the tracks. On the other hand, Jane continues to flight against Travis on the rear end of the train carriage.   
As Elena fights against Travis' new accomplice - Alexander Jones. Alexander, who has dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He is tall and buff, and is wearing military combat styled clothing.

"Move out of the way!" Alexander aggressively yells at Elena.

"Oh no, you don't!" Elena angrily responds, as she then begins to throw a full set of punches.

Alexander easily dodges himself against Elena, as Elena struggles to fight against him. Elena quickly kicks his shin, as he falls sideways to the ground. Elena then tackles his chest and starts to kick his knees and throwing a full set of punches across his face. Alexander easily pushes Elena across, as she then falls into a column and stack of baggage, she then starts throwing the bags across his direction. He quickly then sees a camping bag, with a frying pan strapped on to the bag and grabs it. Alexander then quickly starts swinging the pan onto Elena, which she misses a couple of dodges as she strongly punches his chest and he then falls onto the side of the carriage. Alexander then quickly makes a strong final blow to Elena's right side of her head, in which she is knocked temporarily unconscious.

At the rear end of the carriage, after Jane and Travis have a full fight against each other, which Jane almost defeats Travis. She is pointing her rifle towards him and is ready to shoot in his direction.

"You're such an easy target." Jane cocks the rifle and wraps her fingers around the trigger.

And in a blink of an eye, Alexander briskly opens the door and quickly grabs Travis. Jane in return freezes in shock and is now in a state of panic.

"Alexander..." Jane whispers.

Before the door opens, Alexander looks at Jane for a second. And without hesitation, both Travis and Alexander jump out of the train, as they land onto a nearby field. The train enters a short tunnel as Jane tumbles down onto the floor in a state of terror. 

Elena, who slowly regains her consciousness wakes up. She is suddenly surrounded by a group of passengers as they point to the bomb. Elena, then quickly runs to the bomb as her hands wrap around the wires.

"Shit!" Elena mutters as she looks at the countdown. Her continuing, "5 seconds?! Everyone stand back! Get away from here now!" Elena aggressively commands the passengers, as she opens the door and without hesitation, she expeditiously grabs and throws the bomb out of the train. The bomb then explodes into the open air.

Elena who speedily runs at the rear end of the train to check on Jane, as she is lying on the ground sobbing lightly.

"Jane! Jane! Are you all alright? Where's Travis and his accomplice?" Elena wraps her hand around Jane's body.

"It's him, Jane. It's Alexander, my former colleague from the MI-6... Escaped." Jane, continuing to sob.

"What?!" Elena, who suddenly looks in absolute confusion. "We need to go, now."

Elena then picks up Jane and assists her, as they both move into the front of the carriage to check-up on Sabina. Both Elena and Jane crash the door wide open, as they both run to Sabina, who in return, is in surprise.

"You guys scared shitzels outta me." As Sabina sighs in relief. "Are you all okay?"

"Jane is still in shock at the moment, Sabina. Travis' new accomplice was Jane's former MI-6 partner." Elena informing her. Sabina then frowns her both of her eyebrows in disarray as well.

"Jane, are you alright?" Sabina asks towards Jane's direction.

Elena opens her arms and then carefully places Jane next to Sabina.

"I.. I, can't-" As Jane stutters and struggles to speak.

"I know, it's going to be alright Jane." Sabina carefully pats her right palm to Jane's shoulders. "Look, we're already approaching a station and a platform nearby."

Sabina continues to drive the train as she lands and stops the train onto the platform, as the front carriage misses the platform. Elena then opens the door, in shock of the height between the train and the ground. Jane who suddenly hops out first away from the train, as she lands gracefully to a grassy patch, is then followed by Sabina herself. Elena is in doubt, as she shakes her head.

"Elena." Sabina opens her arms in front of her, "I got you. Trust me." Sabina grinning weakly to Elena.

Elena then jumps quickly out of the train onto her, as Sabina softly catches and embraces Elena gently.

"Thank you, Sabina." Elena quietly whispering to her left ear. Sabina closes her eyes and leans her chin gently to Elena.

Elena then lets go of her and approaches Jane for a hug.

"Jane, it's going to be okay." As Elena carefully caresses Jane's arm. Sabina, in return, huddles them all together for a hug.

"Sorry, I just had to." Sabina lightly chuckles to the two.

"Thank you." Jane gently places her head to Elena then to Sabina.

A group of passengers hurriedly runs to them. As a young female passenger quickly runs and approaches them. She stops by in front of the Angels.

"Thank you, for saving our lives. Without you three, I probably couldn't have survived." She gives out a wide and friendly smile. "You're like angels sent from heaven to save us all. And certainly, most of all you have given us all hope." As the whole group of passengers waves in a welcoming manner towards the three.

"You're certainly most welcome." Sabina warmly smiles.

The three continue to smile at the young girl, as he then runs back towards her family. Elena, Jane, and Sabina then all look up and smile widely to the group of passengers, as they then start to walk away and wave their hands smoothly in return.

"Where are we now?" Jane asks as they all continue to walk away from the train station.

"From what I saw, I think..." Sabina tries to recall, as she runs her hand across her head. "I think, we're in the Blue Mountains."

"The Blue Mountains?" Elena rhetorically asks. "I know a bit about the landmark, I think it's famous for The Three Sisters. It's actually not far away from here, it's only like a ten-minute drive." Elena touching her chin with her fingers.

"Well, that actually sounds like us." Jane laughs in response, as the other two are chuckling nonchalantly.

Sabina, who then sees an abandoned vintage car in the distance, gestures her left hand towards Jane and Elena.

"Come on! Follow me! We've got some work to do." Sabina exclaiming excitedly.

Both Elena and Jane follow Sabina, as the trio run towards the abandoned car, leaving the train station behind.

End of Chapter 8! To be continued! :-)


	9. The Three Sisters

SCENE 6

Setting: Blue Mountains, Australia - DAY.

Sabina, Elena, and Jane arrive at the abandoned red vintage convertible three-seater car. Sabina, who quickly jumps inside the convertible car as she opens the glovebox and operates the car's wiring from her hands. 

"I didn't know you could actually do that." Elena crosses her arms as she tilts her head to the side, staring at Sabina from behind.

"Well, it's not that difficult." Sabina continues to fiddle with the wiring, "Since I was actually involved in grand theft auto. Mo' money, mo' cars. Easy as beans, Elena."

Jane, who interrupts, "Trust me, Elena. She's got a lot of tricks under her sleeve." She then walks closer towards the car's door.

"Exactly." Sabina turns her head quickly towards the two.

The car starts its engines, as Jane and Elena both jump into the car.

"Jane." Sabina continuing, "Wanna drive the car?"

Sabina moves herself to the middle seat, as Jane sits down to the driver's seat and starts to drive away. Sabina places her fingers across the radio and plays an upbeat song at a loud volume. The trio then put their hands up in unison, smiling and enjoying across the country road as the sun begins to set. 

SCENE CUT

The battered Angels then arrive in the beautiful scenery, as they are all standing in front of view. The beautiful orange sky surrounds the enormous and flourishing greenish hills, while the famous rock land formation - The Three Sisters embodies their shadow from where they are standing. Jane is putting a Bandaid patch across her wounded leg, while Elena is drinking from a water bottle, and Sabina is eating the last slice of her Pepperoni Pizza. 

"Elena, what made you become a hacker and a scientist?" Sabina as her face turns into curiosity at Elena.

"Oh, right. I mean, I love technology. Even when I was young, I was always fascinated by computer devices and coding them." As Elena puts her bottled water down on the ground. "I was inspired by Science, as everything in this world was created. I mean I do have a passion and inspiration everything from Nikola Tesla, Albert Einstein and to Marie Curie."

Jane's expression turns into complete awe. "Wow. I told you, she's a one smart cookie."

Elena who is setting in motion is pacing her feet as she moves closer across and towards Jane.

"So, Jane. If you wouldn't mind me asking." Elena asks and turns to Jane.

"Yeah? Go on. Ask me away." Jane smiling at Elena tenderly.

"Your former partner, I mean now your arch-nemesis. Alexander Jones, how did you meet him?" Elena, touching her face.

"Before I met him, I was actually a police officer. I was also one of the highest achievers and was a top-ranker in my home base. I was then hired as a recommended private investigator. I did it for about a couple of years. Then suddenly," Jane continues, "I was recruited by the MI-6. I was out alone on my own missions for about five years-"

Sabina shortly interrupting Jane, "Same with me Jane. I was out alone for the first years on my missions with Charlie, until I met you-." Jane turns her head and frowns both of her eyebrows towards Sabina. "Sorry, please continue." Sabina, who sheepishly looks down on the floor.

"Anyways," Jane continues, "After five years, Alexander was actually introduced to me. He was also a part of the so-called 'top-notchers' in the MI-6 agency based in the United Kingdom, as he and I worked together for about two years. Until, that final mission on Sweden that apparently now did not kill him after all."

Sabina who then pats Jane across her shoulders, "Are you sure... That was him?"

Jane casually whips out her mobile device out of her pocket, showing a photo of Alexander.

"Yup. That's definitely him." Elena nods in agreement.

"Wow! This guy's buff!" Sabina closes her hands in excitement. Continuing, "He does a ton of workouts! Tough enough to take us all, Angels."

"I mean, he did manage to temporarily knock me out with a frying pan with no weaponry or armory. And don't worry, I am completely fine. Maybe I am just feeling quite light-headed, that's all." Elena, who grabs an item out of her pocket as she then swallows a painkiller tablet.

Jane continuing to speak, "I was then fired by my former MI-6 boss, Max. After about a year or so, I was recruited by the Townsend Agency, as probably Charlie knew that Alexander is alive and was protecting me all along. And, that's when I met Sabina, she was the first person I've probably enjoyed working with the most. And of course, the most passionate." Jane chuckles towards Sabina.

"Aww, thank you, Jane. You're probably the strongest person I've ever worked with, and you are certainly a strong leader." Sabina, softly grabbing Jane's left hand and kissing it briefly.

Elena starts to lean her head towards Sabina's pale shoulders, as Jane sits on a nearby bench seat. In return, Sabina starts to smile and softly caresses Elena's cheeks whilst gently kissing her forehead. Elena's face suddenly flourishes. Sabina then leans on a barrier, as Elena stands next to her. 

"And you, why are you always hungry?" As Elena pokes her fingers to Sabina's chest.

"Well... When I was young, my parents always fed me as they were rich, and I was an heiress in my family. A wise person once said... Mo' money, mo' food." Sabina continuing, "And when I landed in prison, I ended up with nothing, and was nearly starving to death. Elena, it's basically my power-up after I fight." Sabina relaxingly crosses her shoulders.

"Wait, weren't your parents a part of the Mafia family? And when you were in prison, Charlie tried to bail you out? Is this true?" Elena asking inquisitively.

"Charlie eventually did try to bail me out but the prison wouldn't trust me so I escaped the most difficult prison, and then that's when Travis captured me and only got away from him. Eventually, Charlie was waiting for me outside, along with Rebekah Bosley. And yes, I was a part of that whole Mafia gang thing. And that's how I knew about the underground world and my solo mission when I was in Brazil." Sabina continuing, "I was that typical 'rebellious teenager'. I got into tattoos, smoking, drinking, drugs, and you name it all! I was also criminally convicted of assaults, stealing, trespassing, and much more. I ended up in different gangs, and in different institutions-"

Jane who is relaxing on the chair, interrupting Sabina, "Then how come at the start when I first met you I asked if you were Italian and your response was a no?"

"Then, I said maybe." Sabina continuing, "I just wanted to see if I can fully trust you. Also, that's why I said maybe. And with that, 'maybe' is another word for 'possibly' in case if you haven't noticed-"

Elena interrupting, "Okay Sabina, Jane and I get it. Also, Jane told me about your random ramblings such as Hamburgers and Frankfurts when you were in Berlin, Germany?"

Sabina, shaking her arms and legs in nervousness. "Sorry, there goes my annoyance-"

"I find it rather quite charming actually." Elena smiling warmly at Sabina.

"So..." Jane changing the subject, "Tell me about Travis and how your father worked for him?"

"My father knew Travis well, right from the start of his childhood. He was part of the underground Mafia world, and hence why Charlie was wanting to protect me from the start as he knew them very well. And I was in the midst of all that." Sabina resuming, "They were like peas in a pod, as they both got away with everything. And with that, long story short. Travis even wanted to marry me."

FLASHBACK

SABINA WILSON'S P.O.V.

Setting: Park Avenue, Manhattan New York - NIGHT.

Sabina's parents are killed a week before the wedding. A middle-aged Sabina, who is now accompanied by a young Travis Blackburn sits at the reception of the main table. Travis wears a fancy tuxedo, while Sabina wears a plain and a white wedding gown. Elegant flowers wrapped in pure white silk surrounds the area, as Travis sits next to her and is drinking a glass of white champagne in hand. Sabina, in return, is in horror and disgust, fully powerless and ashamed of the situation. Then, a crowd of people begins to cheer towards Travis and Sabina.

"I know, I understand. But this is the last thing your parents wanted." Travis leans close to my ear and shows my mother and my father's will.

"I... I," I stutter as I choke on my words with great difficulty. "I still cannot believe how my parents died." My eyes begin to sob with full of clear tears running entirely across my face.

Travis carefully pulls my head to his chest. "Shh, it's alright Sabina. You're with me now, I promise I'll keep you safe."

Knowing that my parents died in a car accident, I couldn't bear any part of it. Whom do I trust? My parents or Travis? I mean, if this is the last thing my parents actually wanted, I just want to run away. I don't even want to be a part of this! I'd rather lose everything than to have everything.   
My stomach begins to fume with anger, as both of my fists clutch tightly. I bite my mouth until my lips began to bleed.

"Enough." I firmly whisper as I stood up from my chair.

"What? Please, sit back down." Travis puts the glass of champagne down to the table and offers both of his hands out to me.

I immediately walk to a window nearby, raspingly stripping the silky white curtains away, as I grabbed a candle and throw it across the carpeted floor. The raging fire suddenly begins to spread, just like my own hatred and anger. People start to run across the room in a state of panic and terror. Travis runs away from me as he sprinted to the nearest exit.

"Stand down! Or I'll shoot!" A woman whips out her gun from her dress and rapidly fires away at my direction.

Without hesitation, I move my dress and whip a gun out and start shooting towards her. A couple of other people join in, as I ducked under the table. There was a hidden rifle above the ceiling of the table, in which my parents hid. I immediately grabbed the rifle and fire the bullets away behind the table, as the grey colored bullets pass by the covers and striking a whole group of people down.

A strong tall man hastily grabs me from behind, dropping the rifle to the floor as he kicks it away. He forcefully pushes his fist against my stomach, as I screamed in pain.

"You fucking cunt!" I directly spat and yell across his face. My fingers then wrap around his eyeballs, squishing one of his eyeballs until a warm and thick red liquid comes out of his right eye.

He immediately lets go of me, as I fall down to the floor. I crawl towards the door as he whips out a gun of his chest pocket. I then find a nearby gun, as my fingers wrap around the trigger and pushing it as fast I could. He walks closer to me where he points and fires his gun at me, the silver bullets narrowly fails to hit me. And the blood did not run or come out of his chest.

"Fucking piece of shit!" As I yelled aggressively and I lift my arms and at aim the gun at his head. A single gold bullet immediately comes out of the gun and hits his head. As the thick, red liquid starts to run across his head and his whole body drops to the ground, lifeless.

I quickly run to the exit of the building as I could not find Travis anywhere, he rather felt scared and afraid of me. I then end up on a nearby park sobbing my both of my eyes out as I fall onto the grass. My whole body aches densely as I felt in disgust and in distress. I couldn't believe what I had done, and I just killed a whole group of people. The full moon stands out against the darkness, where the pale moon shines on across my bloodied face.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jane's expression is in shock as she stands up and moves towards Sabina and Elena. "So, that's why there was a gunfight at your wedding, Sabina."

"Honestly, you deserve way better than that! This guy is definitely an ass." Elena adding.

Sabina turns her whole body gracefully, as she faces against the scenery and is leaning her body to the barrier. "Well, I mean, I was the better shot? Am I right?"

"Anyways..." Jane changing the subject, "I know that we can stop him." 

Both Elena and Sabina nods in agreement. Sabina, who then extends and wraps her arm at the two are now facing against the alluring mountains, as they all face and stare at The Three Sisters in appreciation.

End of Chapter 9! To be continued! :-)


	10. Angel In Disguise (Part 1 of 2)

SCENE 7

Setting: Matterhorn Mountains, Switzerland - DAY.

Three days later:  
Sabina, Jane, and Elena finally arrive in Switzerland, where Travis Blackburn and Alexander Jones successfully launch their product.

Travis and Alexander are both located inside a conference room, as they are joined secretly by Rebekah, Jana and the rest of the international angels in full undercover, as many guards heavily maintain and patrol around the room both from the inside and the outside of the premises.

Outside, the enormous mountains covered in pure, thick and innocent-like white snow, as the clear sea Blue Sky hovers the area from above like heavens.

Inside the conference room, a large screen plays a full slideshow of the product; as wooden tables, chairs, and clear glass windows surround the area, giving the room an organic and natural look. 

Travis, who is wearing a thick, long dark red coat along with black leather boots. Alexander is wearing a camouflage army suit with a shade of green and dark grey combat shoes.   
The two Bosleys on the other hand, both wear a dark orange coat and along with white ski boots. Jane, Elena, and Sabina are all standing in the iconic pose outside of the building in the pale covered snow camouflaging. As they are wearing an innocent-like and pure white thick long coats, with a hooded light brown fur, as all of their hairs are gracefully moving from the mild winds.

A large number of guests inside begin to consume the pill in excitement, hoping for a better and brighter future. Travis starts to make his speech, as he holds the minuscule pill from his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is history. As we celebrate the birth of technology, it is now or never. The miracle pill, in one take, will change the rest of your lives! You do not need to eat a full meal, as the pill inside itself activates the brain to be full, whilst keeping your weight happily maintained." Travis, smiling wickedly.

The whole crowd of guests begins to cheer and clap in excitement.

Travis, as he begins his countdown and presses the button for activation next to the podium. "Five, four, three, two, one!" 

Back in the hidden Swiss headquarters, near Travis' conference room. Lancaster hacks the computer and the main controller on time, in order for the pill to be deactivated permanently. He happily cheers as he had successfully completed his mission.

He presses it again, but this time with no luck. His expression immediately begins to look confused. 

"What?! Alexander! Go and check the wires." Travis harshly points his hands out onto the door. 

Alexander quickly paces out of the door, only to be greeted by the three Angels.

"Getting a little bit old, are we?" Jana Bosley steps closer to Travis, as she loudly snickers from behind.

Rebekah Bosley, on the other hand, is standing in front whilst holding a device tablet checking on the screen. "Hmm, the pill turns people into brainwashing from within your controls, hacking into their nervous system and eventually turning them into zombies which leads them to slow torture of death. Never better." 

A pool of crowd begins to panic, as they run and make their exit out of the doors. The guards immediately try to stop them, as the international Angels intervene and fight along with the situation. Travis on the other hand immediately runs and shoots his gun in the direction of Bosley as a distraction to the nearest exit outside, where he is only to be greeted by Sabina in the field of open snow.

"You're a little bit slow." Sabina raising her left eyebrow, as she snickers and her foot stepping intensely at the snow, ready to pounce like a tiger.

Travis, grabbing a small knife out of his pocket tries to slash her, as Sabina ducks down and brutally kicking him in the stomach in which he falls to the ground. Travis loudly coughs as his warm and fresh blood drops onto the white snow. He looks up at her.

"You could have joined me, Sabina. Think about it, all of the power and the wealth that you and I both would have!" Travis, chuckling sarcastically. "We could have been stronger, together." He tries to stand back up.

"I would never join you, miserable old fool." Sabina responding rigidly.

Alexander, who then runs away from Elena and Jane, bracing Travis. Sabina, on the other hand, stands firmly on the ground as the other two follows and position themselves beside her. Both Alexander and Travis point and aim their gun out at the Angels. And in reciprocation, the trio strongly stands in their iconic Angel pose.

Jane suddenly forcefully kicks and disarms Alexander, while Elena jumps over Travis and kicks him behind his head. Instantly, both Alexander and Travis begin to run as they make their final escape onto an empty small plane across the conference room. All of the three immediately run as they follow their footsteps ahead. Travis and Alexander enter inside the plane, as Travis starts up the engine and the plane moves across the ground. 

"Angels!" Rebekah Bosley who is outside, yells across to the direction of the three. Her continuing, "Take the ski mobile!" As both Rebekah points to the snowmobile nearby.

The Angels run as fast as they can to the ski mobile, in hopes of chasing the plane ahead. Jane makes it first, as she rides and launches on the vehicle as then followed by Elena and Sabina. The snowmobile moves fast, almost like a speed of thunder as it sharply cuts through the snow. Elena then overtakes Jane, as she whips her gun out and is shooting towards the plane across. 

"We need to stick together! Jane and Elena!" Sabina yelling through the thick air.

Jane and Sabina both catch up onto Elena, as their skimobiles continue to move into a straight line, as the bottom of the vehicle continues to cut as the snow gets thicker. They continue to move speedily against the snow until Jane sees a cliff ahead.

"We're about to meet the edge of a cliff!" Jane strongly yelling in front.

The plane, on the other hand, is preparing for take-off as it starts moving off the ground when it meets the cliff. 

"We need to move our snowmobiles closer! That way, we can catch the ledge of the plane just in time!" Elena loudly calling out as she moves her snowmobile closer to Sabina.

In return, Jane moves her snowmobile closer to Elena as they stick closer to each other.  
As the plane meets against the cliff, it successfully launches off the ground as it flies higher. Their skimobiles converge on edge of the cliff, all of the three Angels soar high above and let go of the skimobile as it encounters the ground and making a grand explosion. Sabina, who catches first onto the plane's ledge, followed by Elena who grabs hold of Sabina's hand as Jane strongly grips onto Elena's hand. Sabina strongly swings her arms across, as Jane and Elena jump and enter inside the plane's door. Both Elena and Jane are greeted by Alexander, who is standing firmly and strongly in the back end of the plane.   
And as for Sabina, who moves onto the ledge and in front of the plane, as she moves inside the cockpit where Travis is controlling the plane.

"You little shits... You could never go away, do you?" Alexander moves in front of a cupboard and slowly opens it, where Jane's former boss Max drops to the ground. He is covered and tied up in ropes around his body.

"Jane! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! I was wrong about you. It was all my fault." Max, as he begs and is crying for his own life.

"Max! I- I forgive you, after all of the years as I am genuinely sorry too." Jane responding anxiously, as her eyes begin to tear up.

"Say your one last goodbye, Max." Alexander, who now grabs his gun and cocking it and pointing it towards Max's chest.

Max who is now heavily weeping on the ground, "Jane, please don't! Goodbye." As he closes his eyes.

"No! Max! Alexander! Please let go of Max!" Jane aggressively yelling as she then runs from the middle of the walkway towards Max.

But before Jane would make her first move against Alexander, he shoots fire at Max's chest as his body instantly lies lifeless on the ground. 

"How dare you?!" Jane aggressively raising her voice and then kicks Alexander's chest, as he falls and drops his gun onto the ground.

Alexander, as he gets back up, "To tell you what Jane Kano, I never even wanted to work with you from the start! You took everything away from me, even my ranking. I lost it because of you. And now because of Travis, I will get myself back as I knew him long before I met you. I was never on the road towards death." He suddenly grabs Jane's chin.

"You know what Alex, I did genuinely care for you. I-" Jane now struggling to speak. "I saw you as my partner, no matter what." She gasps for air. "I even mourned on the day you died. You were my partner in crime." As she takes her one last breath. "We were always equal to each other."

Elena, who then quickly runs towards Alexander, "Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" As Elena slides on the ground and trips him over, immediately letting go of Jane. 

End of Chapter 10! To be continued! :-)


	11. The Bride (Part 2 of 2)

SCENE 7 - CONTINUED

SPLIT SCENE

JANE, ELENA VS ALEXANDER

Jane, who grabs a combat knife out of her pocket swings it at Alexander, as he rolls sideways towards the seat And Elena grabs a gun, narrowly missing at his legs. Alexander then grabs a revolver gun out of his pocket and starts shooting towards Elena, she hides behind the seats in front for cover. Jane, on the other hand, tackles him and tries to disarm him as she struggles to grip her small arms around his body.

"Argh!!!" Alexander screams in pain as he tries to remove Jane from behind as his body lies and wriggles on the floor.

Jane vigorously biting his hand as he lets go of the gun, screaming in great pain as his hands are covered in gruesome blood. She then stands right back up and spits out a piece of his skin.

Alexander immediately gets back up onto the walkway, as Elena runs closer to him. Elena begins to throw pull punches at his chest, while Jane repeatedly kicks behind his back as Alexander swings out his hands and knees to defend himself. With fast-thought, Elena and Jane both take off their white coats and wrap Alexander from the top and bottom of his limb.

SABINA VS TRAVIS

As Sabina enters her way inside the cockpit, Travis sets the plane into autopilot mode noticing her from behind.

"I knew you'd be here." He immediately grabs a gun on the top of the controller, as a golden piece of bullet strikes Sabina across her right arm. Sabina quickly yanks her arms as she is screaming in great pain.

"You son of a bitch!" As Sabina hurriedly takes off her coat of rips a piece of clothing, exposing her pale belly as she wraps the piece of cloth and tightly wrapping it on to her injured and bloodied arm.

Travis stands up out of his chair and faces himself at Sabina in great victory, as he grabs a chewing gum out of his pocket and putting it on his mouth and then swallowing it.

"Is that all you've got?" Sabina rhetorically asking Travis. "Seriously?" She then spits out a piece of clothing from her mouth to the ground.

Travis, as he changes the subject. "I knew about your boss, Charlie Townsend. As your mother tried to protect you but had failed to do so. And now, I will end you! Along with the rest of your family. I will have the wealth and power that you once had." Travis as he spoke in a sinister tone. Continuing, "I betrayed your father and your mother eventually. The wedding was a set-up, as I did all of the plans. And the will? Of course, I made that up myself as your parents did not want you to marry me."

Sabina's face fuels anger and rage and her realization from her parents' coming into a great shock.

FLASH SCENE

Setting: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil - NIGHT.

On a cold and an abandoned warehouse that is poorly lit, where Sabina's parents are captured by Travis. Sabina's father, John is shot killed as he collapses on the floor, as her beaten mother Sarah cries and pleads to Travis for her to be forgiven.

"Please, Travis. I don't want my daughter to be harmed!" Sarah grips her hand tightly against Travis' red sinister suit.

"And why should I believe you? Tell me! Where is she?!" Travis cocks his gun and points to her body.

"You don't need to know." Sarah spits out the blood from her mouth to the floor.

"It's him, isn't it? Charlie Townsend?" Travis aims his gun closer to her forehead.

As her mother begs and cries heavily, Travis shoots her instantly as Sarah's body gradually tumbles down on the floor.

And all along this time, Sabina's mother at the start was willing to protect her at all cost and by telling Charlie, Sarah sacrificed herself for her own daughter in the end.

END FLASH SCENE

Sabina quietly thinking to herself, "That's why Charlie had known me from the beginning, as he was willing to keep his promise from my mother's last request in order to protect me. So that I wouldn't end up like them or to be in danger with Travis. And at the end of the day, Charlie did want my trust to be earned for many years on my own after all."

"You murderer!" As Sabina strongly clench both her fists together as she forcefully pushes Travis against the plane controls.

Travis in return strenuously kicks and punches Sabina to her leg and chest, her back encounters to the side window and hitting it open as her shoulders start to lightly bleed. She then yanks a piece of glass from the broken window, moving closer to him as she deeply wounds across his left face. Before Sabina makes another strike, Travis quickly grabs her wrist and grabs her neck then swiftly moving and pushing her against the wooden walls.

The plane rises higher, as the oxygen levels go down. Elena, Jane, and Sabina all struggle to breathe.

Sabina in response swiftly kicks Travis across his groin in which he lets go of her and moves across the floor, grabbing the autopilot keys as he switches it off and dislodges the fuel. He then throws it out of the smashed window, as the plane instantly stabilizes itself. Travis leans across the controller as he stands back up, he loudly laughs at Sabina.

"I hear planes cannot fly this high." Travis in his expression of mockery.

"No, but I hear only Angels can." Sabina in response as she lightly whips her head, striking a punch over his chest.

JANE, ELENA VS ALEXANDER

Alexander has now broken free and had been lightly bruised, wounding Jane's leg and Elena's arm and both disarming them. He also manages to grab a hidden rifle out from the side of the plane seat.

"Your turn to say goodbye." As Alexander points his gun out, ready to shoot at Elena and Jane are standing next to each other in the front of the plane's body.

Jane without hesitation, quickly whips out a colored smoking device out from her side pocket and throwing it in Alexander's direction. Suddenly, thick grey smoke begins to cover the entire room as both Jane and Elena would only see as they were both wearing special contact lenses. Both Jane and Elena grab a gun, pointing it to Alexander. Elena stands in front of him as her gun aims towards his forehead, while Jane is behind him as she points towards his chest.

"No," Jane whispering behind Alexander. Her continuing, "That's where you are completely wrong. See you in hell."

And at the same time when the smoke begins to clear, Elena and Jane shoot their guns, immediately killing Alexander as he drops dead to the floor. Elena quickly runs to the cockpit to assist Sabina, while Jane carries Alexander's body to be thrown out and his body landing into the rocky mountains.

END OF SPLIT SCENE

Both Sabina and Travis continue their fight against each other. Elena, who is the first one to arrive bursts herself to the entrance door towards the cockpit and tries to fight against Travis. Sabina is subsequently pushed to the ground.

Elena opens the main door, as the strong wind pushes them back inside. She then grabs his hand and fires it at the ceiling, he then forcefully kicks Elena's shin as she falls to the side while Travis cocks his gun near the main door and aims it at Elena.

Sabina quickly runs up to tackle and protects Elena, as Travis misses his fire. Both Elena and Sabina immediately get back up, as Sabina twists and yanks Travis' hands and in return disarming him. She immediately kicks him from a low level, tripping him over.

Travis falls into the open door, his body falling from the clear blue sky and freefalling through the open air. Instantly, his lifeless body crashes against the mountainous boulders and killing him on impact. The door then closes itself.

"He's a fallen angel like Satan himself, that's for sure." Sabina snickering smoothly to Elena.

The plane switches off its main engines and the fuel begins to run out. Jane then enters the cockpit to join Sabina and Elena.

"Shit!" Sabina yelling frustratingly, "Do we have any parachutes? Jane?! Elena?!"

Both Elena and Jane look inside the plane in a hurry but do not find any, as they both immediately return.

"We couldn't find any parachutes!" Jane responding.

Without hesitation, Sabina stares at Elena for a moment as Elena excitedly grins in response.

"Elena, you're gonna fly the plane?" Jane asks, whilst raising both of her eyebrows.

"Yup. I sure am." Elena as she is smiling at the two.

"I know, she won't puke this time. She's an expert now, as I've seen and smelt it all." Sabina is supportive of Elena, quickly patting her shoulders.

Elena sits down onto the controller's chair, while Jane and Sabina stand beside her, holding the chair as they look into the clear sky. Elena commences in controlling the plane, as the plane quickly prepares its descent successfully.

"Woo-hoo!" Sabina cheerfully exclaims.

"Uhh, guys before you cheer up... I think the wheel is not coming out. The plane will explode, as the small amount of fuel left is still stored inside the belly of the plane. And when that hits on the ground..." Elena begins to panic.

Jane suddenly sees a huge pool of water along with a small yacht running ahead. Bosley, along with the other Angels had tracked them down as they wait inside the yacht, ready to rescue the three.

"We need to get out when the plane hovers on the top of the water," Jane suggesting.

The small plane makes its way to hover over the top of the water.

"Open the door now!" Jane raising her voice.

Sabina opens the door, as the cold strong wind hits inside the plane. Jane and Elena make their way out to the exit.

"Jump!" Elena yelling out.

The three all jump out at the same time, as the plane continues to land across which it then enormously explodes. Elena's body touches down inside the cool blue waters, followed by Jane and lastly Sabina. They continue to swim closer to the yacht and appear their heads out of the waters.

"It's cold!" Elena exclaiming as she rubs against her own shoulders.

Sabina swims closer to her as she presses a button on her vest.

"It'll warm you up," Sabina suggests.

"This better come in with a parachute next time!" Elena rolling her eyes in response, as Sabina laughs.

Sabina, who opens both of her arms widely and intimately cuddles Elena, as the vest continues to warm them up.

Jane, on the other hand, moves closer and cuddles the two of them, leaning her head.

"This is the warmest vest I've ever worn. Not just bulletproof." Jane sighing in relief.

The yacht approaches closer as Bosley approaches them.

"Need any help with that?" Rebekah asks as she commands Jana to lower the ropes for them to grab onto.

The Angels grabbing the rope as they pull themselves out of the water and enter the yacht. Suddenly, the whole group starts to cheer at them, as the three are all smiling and cuddling each other.

Rebekah smiling, clapping her hands and hugging at Sabina, Elena, and Jane. "You all did it! Well done! Mission accomplished my Angels!" 

End of Chapter 11! To be continued! :-)


	12. Heavenly Sweet

SCENE 8

Setting: Mount Matterhorn Headquarters, Switzerland - DAY.

After the whole Townsend agency celebrates in triumph and success, Jane, Elena and Sabina dance altogether in victory among with the other Angels in the background. Langston then finally reunites with Jane, Rebekah Bosley is accompanied by the other international Angels speaking to Charlie over the speakerphone. Jana Bosley, on the other hand, leaves as she is sent in another mission back to Serbia.

The headquarters itself resembles familiarly back in Los Angeles, except for the open panel windows as it exposes the breathtaking scenery of the mountains which are covered in dense snow.

Rebekah Bosley is now wearing a bright green overall, with denim pants and peach-coloured stilettos. Langston wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt, with chino pants and brown leather shoes. Jane is wearing a bright red long sleeve along with skinny jeans and grey coloured shoes. Elena wears a bright purple coat, along with black skinny jeans and short heeled dark purple boots. And Sabina wears a patterned dark purple leather jacket, along with light grey skinny jeans and black rubber boots.

After the celebration, Bosley, Langston, Sabina, Jane, and Elena all sit together in a huge deep red leather chair along with the company of the other Angels in the background.

"Oh, Bosley, you have done a great favour to everyone around in this room. I couldn't have done it without you! Our whole Angels and including Langston did such a wonderful job!" Charlie exclaiming gleefully on the radio.

"We truly adore them all Charlie." Bosley speaking in awe. Her continuing, "Truly, without them, I wouldn't even have probably made it." Bosley claps her hands.

"Angels!" Charlie calls in a curious manner.

"Yes, Charlie?" Jane, Elena, Sabina along with the other Angels all respond in unison.

"Thank you, for successfully achieving the mission. I am truly proud of you all, each and every single one of you. You are all empowered with the greatest courage and strength." Charlie responding cheerfully.

"When are you ever going to show your face to us?" Elena asks curiously.

Charlie responding in a hopeful approach, "Faith Angels. It's called faith."

Sabina, who silently turns her head around behind whilst staring at the open view as a female figure who is talking over the phone. She widely grins her face, in the realisation of who 'Charlie' really is. Among the snowy fields, the previous Angels are standing away from Charlie - Dylan Sanders, Natalie Cook, and Alex Munday. Sabina then quickly turns her head at Elena, who is staring at the speakerphone. Langston is smiling as he moves closer to Jane with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, as Jane leans her head over Langston's shoulders.

CUT SCENE

JANE KANO'S P.O.V.

Outside the headquarters on the snowy mountains, Jane is accompanied by Langston as they sit over the benches together while observing the scenery in view. Both Jane and Langston open and discuss their feelings for each other, as they mutually reciprocate their love for each one another.   
Jane turns her head to Langston, as he turns to her whilst his left thumb softly caresses across her face. Jane grabs his hand and playfully kisses it.

"It's so beautiful..." I whisper to Langston's angelic face.

"Not as beautiful as you." He winks flirtingly at me.

"Thank you, for everything. If you weren't here, probably I'd struggle." I looked down at my shoes, feeling in embarrassment.

He carefully lifts his right hand up and placing it across my soft chin, as he lifts my face up to look at his warm, brown eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here in the agency. I'd probably be somewhere else." He moves his face closer me, feeling the cool breath out from his mouth.

"Langston, you are my hero, and I love you." I move my face closer to him in return.

"Jane, you are always my angel. And I love you too." He carefully whispers.

As our faces begin to move closer, my fragile lips passionately twirl around his smooth lips like a raging fire I felt inside from within. With desire and love.

CUT SCENE

ELENA HOUGHLIN'S P.O.V.

Sabina, alone who relaxingly sits on the couch in front of a fireplace inside the headquarters is drinking a glass of wine as Elena passes by in front of her.

"Elena, join me." Sabina quietly gestures her hand at me. "Be my guest."

I sheepishly walk towards her, as my legs walk like a chicken that is crossing the road. She continues to watch me chuckling herself off. I immediately begin to look down, as I felt embarrassed and nervous.

"Hey, sorry. I find it very adorable." As I then look up in shock, she then puts her glass of wine beside her. 

I then place myself next to her, as I begin to sit she lightly smacks my bottom in a friendly and a playful manner.

"Oh!" I excitedly squealed as Sabina laughs her head off.

"I'm just kidding with you, Elena." She then moves her head close to my ear whispering, "I need you. Just get in my lap." Her eyes winking in a very seductive way.

I suddenly felt flustered, as my heart beats fast like a horse galloping on a race. I couldn't help to keep staring at her beautiful pale face, and her voice reminding me of silk.  
I gently place myself on top of her, as my bottom rests on her soft lap.

"From the day I met you," Sabina twirls her fingers around my shirt. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every day." I then place my smooth fingers across her shining pale face.

"Sabina, you are beautiful..." I whisper to her as I gently kiss her soft forehead.

Her fingers begin to twirl and dance around my hands as she kisses them passionately, her right hand touching my chest. While I lean and continue to kiss her shoulders in return.

"Elena, I love you." Sabina moving her head whispering close to my left ear and passionately nibbles it lightly with her teeth.

"Sabina, I love you too..." I whisper back, as I move my head closer to her face, with affection. 

Sabina's lips touch my forehead, cheek and chin gently. As I meet my soft lips to meet against hers, she presses her lips onto me with ardour. I reciprocate back as I gracefully sway my lips around hers.

"Congratulations, Elena and Sabina!" Charlie, who suddenly both enthusiastically calls us over the radio.

Sabina and I then let go, as we both look at each other in surprise as Charlie was listening in all along. 

End of Chapter 12! To be continued - Finale! :-)


	13. Epilogue

SCENE 9

Setting: London, United Kingdom - NIGHT.

1 Year Later:  
A double-decker red bus passes by along Big Ben and London Bridge, causing chaos along the road as a group of hi-jackers wearing a full black colored clothing and mask, stealing the bus full of passengers. Sabina, Elena, and Jane are inside and sitting on the bus wearing a black colored combat clothing. They all ready their weapons out against the group.

"Fucking ready for another mission?" Jane asks towards the two.

"Shit yeah!" Elena cheers in excitement.

"Let's do this team!" Sabina exclaims lightheartedly.

The three all then run towards the group closing in clumps at the top of the bus. Sabina walks forward as she is holding the rifle and points the gun at them.

She cocks the rifle and wraps her finger along with the trigger as she winks and whispers, "Looks like the galloping horse has caught a very bad fox." 

BANG!

FIN.


	14. Charlie's Angels Sequel Petition! :-)

A/N: 

Hey all!

Just a quick note, I've also made a petition if you all wanted a sequel (not based on my fanfic story). 

Please sign, share and tag to make it happen!! Thank you!

Link: http://chng.it/28w289ZGD7

#SendTheLove #CharliesAngelsSequel #Part2


End file.
